1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a chemical dispenser for washing operation and in more particular to a chemical dispenser which utilizes a pop out chemical product package, a low level indicator, a temperature compensating controller to vary a dispenser's dispensing time in response to the temperature of the dilutant.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of dispensers to dispense a solid product by use of water or other diluents are well known in the art. Such dispensers may be used for many purposes, one of which is to provide detergent and/or bleach for washing operations. Problems arise when it is necessary for the operator to physically handle or touch certain chemicals, such as bleach. Usually, the package in which the bleach is contained must be inverted in order to place the bleach into a dispenser. Such a manipulation of the bleach presents a problem in keeping the bleach inside of the package while positioning the package over the appropriate receptacle in the dispenser. The present invention addresses such a problem and provides for a pop out container for containing bleach, or other similar products which are dangerous to handle, and utilizes a release mechanism on the dispenser to allow the bleach to be released and placed into the dispenser.
Once a dispenser has been activated and a use dilution is available, it must then be conducted from the dispenser to a suitable place for use. When such a dispenser is used with a washing machine, the most widely accepted method of connecting the outlet conduit to the washing machine is to cut a hole in the sheet metal housing or the hinged cover. A fitting is then installed and the tubing is connected to the fitting. Also, fittings may be added by cutting into or disassembling the plumbing and/or cutting into the outer drum of the machine. These methods have negative consequences such as corrosion, interference with operation of the hinge cover, snagging of laundry, and internal liquid leakage. The present invention addresses this problem in the prior art and provides for a chemical injection manifold which may be easily secured to the washing machine and utilizes the gap formed between the washing machine and hinged lid.
One additional problem that is associated with dispensers which need to be refilled is to alert the operator that the chemical product level is low and needs refilling. There are many sophisticated and expensive systems to accomplish this task. They include photoelectric devices which use a light source directed on to a photoelectric sensor that control an electrical signal that turns on an audio or visual alarm, thereby alerting the user. Other simpler devices have been used such as simply shining a light through the interior of the dispenser and then, when the product level falls, the scattered rays of the light can be seen through a viewing window. However, such systems are not as effective as the operator has a difficult time seeing the light shine through the view port. Applicant has addressed the problems associated with prior art devices and have provided for and simple, low cost means to alert the operator to refill the chemical in the dispenser by utilizing a high intensity, focused lamp.
Another problem found in solid chemical dispensers, as well as other dispensers as a whole, is that of accurately controlling the amount of chemical product dispensed. For example, some solid chemical dispensers control the amount of product dispensed by monitoring the concentration of chemical product in a use dilution with a conductivity sensor. Such sensors, however, are expensive and complex, and may not be cost effect for use in certain low cost applications.
As an example, in some laundry applications, it may not be cost effective to utilize a conductivity sensor. In these applications, therefore, a low cost dispenser is often used which delivers a predetermined amount of chemical product by assuming a constant delivery rate and operating the dispenser for a fixed period of time. However, it has been found that in the field it is difficult or impossible to control many of the operating parameters that may alter the actual dispensing rate of the dispenser. When the actual dispensing rate of the dispenser changes in operation, the total amount of chemical product delivered changes accordingly. Particularly in many laundry applications, if the actual product dose delivered by a dispenser is low, cleaning and overall performance is reduced. If the actual product dose is high, excessive sudsing can occur and chemical costs may increase.
One particular operating parameter that can affect dispensing rates is the temperature of the diluent. Particularly in solid chemical dispensers where diluent impacts a solid chemical and dissolves the chemical to form a use dilution, it has been found that the temperature of the diluent significantly impacts the dispensing rate of chemical product. Short of precisely controlling the temperature of the diluent, which is difficult if not impossible to do in the field, there is no reliable manner of controlling the total amount of product dispensed with a fixed time dispenser. The present invention addresses this problem in the prior art and provides for a dispensing apparatus and method in which a dispensing time of a dispenser is dynamically varied in response to diluent temperature during operation of the dispenser.